the_wasteland_2053fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Template
TEMPLATE Character: Character's name Player: Your name, not the character's Role: The key idea for your character in less than four words Demeanor: What impression your character gives at first glance Nature: What your character is actually like as people get to know them. What are their goals, ideals, and flaws. Description: What your character looks like. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. Health *'Physical Health': 10+resilience *'Mental Health': 10+determination * Strength: * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: * Resilience * Determination * Speed: * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties You have six points to distribute among as many or as few specialty skills as you see fit (but at least two is recommended). Remember to explain what each specialty entails. Specialty: Rank. Description. Gear: What your character brings with them on a normal day when out adventuring. Possessions: '''Things your character has at the safehouse. '''Personal History: The big points of what your character's life has been like from birth to the time the game starts. This doesn't have to be a big essay, just give us the important stuff. Miscellaneous: Any other information you think would be interesting. Any sections you wish to add to your character sheet (inter-character relationships, pictures, achievements, etc.) go here. Loot: Things you get from playing in raids. These are distributed by the GM. SOURCE CODE If you want to use the source code directly, use this: Character: Character's name Player: Your name, not the character's Role: The key idea for your character in less than four words Demeanor: What impression your character gives at first glance Nature: What your character is actually like as people get to know them. What are their goals, ideals, and flaws. Description: What your character looks like. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. Health *'Physical Health': 10+resilience *'Mental Health': 10+determination * Strength: * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: * Resilience * Determination * Speed: * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties You have six points to distribute among as many or as few specialty skills as you see fit (but at least two is recommended). Remember to explain what each specialty entails. Specialty: Rank. Description. Gear: What your character brings with them on a normal day when out adventuring. Possessions: Things your character has at the safehouse. Personal History: The big points of what your character's life has been like from birth to the time the game starts. This doesn't have to be a big essay, just give us the important stuff. Miscellaneous: Any other information you think would be interesting. Any sections you wish to add to your character sheet (inter-character relationships, pictures, achievements, etc.) go here. Loot: Things you get from playing in raids. These are distributed by the GM.